


If This Is Punishment

by madcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, aiming for cute and tragic storyline, confused reylo, keeping up with the force, lets play: Can I Complete This Fic, not angst until a reader says so, pedawan ben solo x jedi rey, slightly confused author, spelling who? tenses what?, the force dump rey back in time in her sleep, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcase/pseuds/madcase
Summary: Maybe it’s the realization that his future is secure, that he will be loved and is capable of love.He’ll get to the bottom of this.Whatever this is.





	If This Is Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE THE WHOLE PLOT. Now for the difficult part; writing it. I'm trying to improve my skills here so if you see any obvious mistakes I would like to apologize beforehand. Live long and reylo.

 

_97 standard days since the battle of Crait_

 

_The First Order have been merciless. Tearing system after system, planet after planet in search of the remains of the Resistance. The First Order rises under the reign of their new leader better than ever._

 

_The situation had forced the few members of the Resistance to go into hiding in the Unknown Regions. The planet Ahch-To, Rey had suggested and assures everyone that they’ll be safer there. To her knowledge, only Snoke knows the hiding place of Luke Skywalker when he had dug her mind.Not Kylo Ren._

 

_“He’s mad.” Said Poe, staring at his own charming portrait, taken and cropped from one of the Resistance propaganda posters before the events involving Star Killer Base. The words DEAD OR ALIVE bolded in red underneath it with a generous reward flashing for attention._

 

_“He won't stop until we’re all dead.” Finn quipped looking at his own face and bounty on the Holo._

 

_The highest price goes to the last Jedi herself. The amount of credits offered is equivalent to a small star destroyer, at least that’s what Poe said. The word WANTED ALIVE lit up the Holo in red._

 

_Rey, she blamed herself. She caused this. She caused the Emperor's hunger for blood, putting the galaxy into distress, numbing the movement of the Resistance. She broke down eventually with these thoughts and Leia had been the one who comforted her that one stormy night. She said that they need to rebuilt from the ground up anyway and told her that its time for the team to have a vacation or some sort for the meantime._

 

_So while they bathe in the sun and played with the water, they turned the Jedi Temple into a new base while respecting the ancient mosaic and the carvings on the cave walls. They’ve set up a small comm system in hope to signal allies in the outer rim and Chewie had volunteered to do supply runs with a few once in a while with no regular pattern. They made friends with the fish nuns and made more huts and learned how to fish as they witness the Leader of the First Order promises their destruction on the HoloNet._

 

_They could not do anything. At least not for now._

 

_Even as Rey danced along with the team around the warm campfire and cheered when Rose caught a big catch for the day, she was at war when left alone. He seeks for her constantly and she felt it. She sensed his desperation to find her, to see her. Like two ends of a door, he was trying to pull it open while she pulls it close. At times he managed to pull it open just wide enough for him to slip it. And at those times, she’ll cry. She’ll shout. She’ll kick and she’ll scream until he fades away. Whatever words that spilled from his mouth, a plea, a prayer, her name, she refuses to hear them all and that seemed to infuriate him more and more_

 

_When she manages to hold the door close again, she feels exhausted and empty but it’s for the best._

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Ben Solo runs as fast as his legs can carry. He needs to get away. He needs a distraction.

 

When the voices came again, whispering toxic into his ears, giving tempting offers, something better, greater. _It’s wrong. It’s all wrong._

 

“Resist it,” Said his uncle. Said his teachings and all the Holos and manuscripts he'd learn but why is it suffocating him. _Why is the dark after me?_

 

His legs gave in, lurching him to the mossy ground. He let out a groan before gripping at the roots of his hair. Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout.

 

Resist.

 

Breathe.

 

Resist.

 

Breathe.

 

He kept his eyes shut as he regulates his breathing, he thinks of his mother comforting him as a child and his father letting him co-pilot the Falcon. He focused on those memories and replayed it in his mind over and over again. 

 

It was gone a few moments later. 

 

He rests his tired figure against a tree, keeping his breathing steady. He peaked at his feet and saw that it was trickling with blood. He forgot to put on his boots again before running off. 

 

 

There were sounds of branches snapping, followed by a yelp and a thump snapped him into reality. Ben Solo got on his feet. Nobody followed him into the forest, he made sure of that and only he knows these parts of the woods well. He followed the audible groans of a girl. She must’ve fallen.

 

The girl did fell when he got to her and saw her brushing herself free from the dirt and leaves and checked herself from injuries. His mother's voice nagged at the back of his head to be a gentleman before he moved towards her to help. 

 

Her response was unexpected.

 

The moment he saw her, her hands flew to her sides, looking for a weapon that is not there. ”NO!” she screamed as he moved, holding her hands up, ready to shove him away via Force.

 

Her hands formed a violent pushing motion directly towards him but the Force did not follow.

 

Her eyes widened in bewilderment

 

He took a step towards her as she scrambled backwards like she’d seen a ghost but her battle stance was strong, ready to fight, “Don’t. Don’t come closer,” she warned. _Is that fear in your eyes?_

 

Ben halted his tracks, “I won't, I won’t, I promise. I’m just trying to help”

 

“Help?” 

 

“Are you new?” He started.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you new here? One of Uncle’s student? I haven't seen you before” Tara Hal, a friend of his uncle and a Force sensitive is the one who brings most new pupils in. The last he’d seen the blue-haired humanoid was six months ago. So there were no new students coming in lately.

 

He’d experience this before, tending confused younglings that had been separated from family to learn the ways of the force. Did try to run? Is that why she was up with the trees?

 

“Luke….....Where am I?”

 

Ah, a concussion. “His Jedi Academy? I should bring you to the med dro-“

 

“Ben.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

"Ben." 

 

"Yes, that's me"

 

She looked at him, no, she eyed him up and down. “You look different.” 

 

Definitely a concussion. That’s it, he decided. If she doesn't want him touching her then there was only one option left to bring her to the med droid. He held up his hand, channelling the Force to levitate her up from the ground.

 

But he couldn't do that either. 

 

He stared at his hands, then to her, just find that she had the same expression as his. _What is this?_

 

“Right then. I’m taking you to my uncle.”


End file.
